


First Time's the Charm

by fatalHoroscope, goryCacotopia (fatalHoroscope)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 10:58:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14331006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatalHoroscope/pseuds/fatalHoroscope, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatalHoroscope/pseuds/goryCacotopia
Summary: Cronus finally gets a date with the one troll he's been crushing on for forever, but will their first date go perfectly?





	First Time's the Charm

**Author's Note:**

> Ignore the random spaces in between paragraphs, I don't know how to fix them. If I find out, I'll go back and change it.

     Not once had anyone ever accepted Cronus's offer for a date. Except Eridan, but that was ONE time. And after that, Cronus had just been left alone again. There was so many alternate-timeline people, and yet not one had an interest in Cronus. Until he pestered Kankri, that is. He had been bugging the poor mutant for weeks, pleading for a single date.  
     "Come on, it can just be a one-time thing! We've known each other for a while, we should at least attempt a date to see where it goes! Please, chief?" Cronus begged.  
Kankri sighed. Despite being celibate and afraid of having anyone take control of his life, he couldn't deny that he had feelings for Cronus. Besides, the whole celibacy thing was for self-protection, not really because of a lack of interest in participating in quadrants. He guessed he could accept the date offer, though he couldn't guarantee he would enter a quadrant with Cronus. "Alright, fine. Only because you appear to be very upset if I refuse, and being the cause of dismay is the exact opposite of my intentions."  
     Cronus blinked. Kankri actually agreed? What almighty higher beings had blessed him with such fortune? He let out a small, dorky giggle and grinned. "Thanks Kankri! I promise, I won't let ya down! Meet me here, by this same bush, in a couple hours."  
     A few hours? Well, that was certainly sooner than Kankri expected. Oh, well. He supposed he shouldn't have expected anything different from the desperate highblood. He met Porrim after Cronus had left, asking for advice on what to wear. She had wanted to put him in a suit and a bow tie, but Kankri had dismissed it as too formal for a first date. Instead, he wore black jeans, a white dress shirt, and, despite his complaints, a red bow tie. Porrim said it would add a splash of color. Though he hated to admit it, she was right. His hair remained the same, just a bit more fluffed up.  
     Surprisingly, Cronus was already waiting when Kankri showed up. The greaser was not known for being punctual. Cronus had on a white tee shirt, a pair of blue jeans, and a black leather jacket. His hair looked neater than normal, and a bit cleaner, too. If he actually put more effort than usual into his appearance, then he was probably taking this whole date thing seriously. 

     Cronus handed Kankri a rose. "Here ya go, chief. A little token of appreciation from me."     "Oh, thank you," Kankri said, taking it carefully. He wasn't sure what to do with it, so he simply held it. "So, what recreational activities did you have in mind for us to participate in?" 

   Cronus's eyes lit up. "Oh, man. I recently found this part of the bubbles that's, like, a really nice-lookin' garden. I set up a little picnic for us there! After that, we can walk and talk and whatnot. What do ya say?"

     "That sounds... rather nice. It seems that you put a lot of thought into this." Kankri blushed softly, wishing he had his sweater right about now to hide in.  
     Grinning, Cronus held out a hand invitingly. "Well, let's go!" Kankri took his hand, allowing himself to be led to a picnic blanket in the middle of a clearing. Laid out were sandwiches and a fruit platter, as well as drinks. Hold on,  
something looked off...  
     "Um, Cronus? Why are there black dots moving on the food?" Kankri asked, watching as the color drained from Cronus's face.  
     "Oh, cod... Ants! Damn it!" Cronus ran to the blanket, panicking and stomping on the food and drinks, making a mess of everything. He looked over at Kankri, his pants a mess of juice and squished bread. "...fuck... I just ruined everything, AGAIN." Tears welled up in his eyes as he ran off in shame.  
     "Cronus, wait!" Kankri dropped the rose and chased after him, eventually losing sight of him in a nearby forest. He called out for Cronus, wandering around. The sound of sniffling eventually led him to a stream, where Cronus sat frantically trying to wash off his pants as hot tears ran down his face in frustration. He sat down next to the bigger troll, placing a hand on his back. "It's alright, you know."  
     "But it isn't, chief! I spent so much time trying to set up the perfect date so you would be impressed with me, and it all went to shit." He buried his face in his hands. Kankri realized that Cronus really had worked really hard on this, and to see it fail miserably like that must be devastating. He leaned over, resting his head on Cronus's shoulder.  
     "Well, is this good enough? I mean, it's no picnic, but it's something." Kankri looked up at Cronus. "May I tell you something? I would like to add a trigger tag before it, though. A tag for somewhat large confessions."  
Cronus wiped his eyes. "Sure, why not..."  
     "I... I've had a flushed crush on you for the longest time, and was very much interested in being in a red relationship with you. Normally, I would never admit such a thing, but you seem to care a lot about me."  
     The greaser sat there, stunned. "R-really? Chief, why didn't ya tell me before?" He hugged Kankri, feeling the smaller troll return the embrace. Kankri was warm and soft and oh so cuddly, and Cronus loved it. "Would you wanna be matesprits, Kan?" he asked, pausing hopefully.  
     He felt Kankri nod. "Of course. Though, I must warn you, I have no idea how to handle relationships, considering I have never broken my vow of celibacy until today. However, I do believe those who have found themselves on the red quadrant do this...trigger warning..." Kankri leaned up, kissing Cronus gently on the lips.  
     Had he been any more of a desperate loser than he already was, Cronus would have exploded with joy right on the spot. Instead, he ran his hands through Kankri's hair gently, kissing back. The lowblood pulled away after a few seconds, smiling shyly and looking down. "Did I... um... preform adequately for this behavior of matesprits?"  
     "You did just perfectly, chief. That was all I've ever wanted and more." Cronus said, slightly in awe. Kankri climbed into his lap, cuddling him and purring softly as he soon fell asleep. Carefully, Cronus laid down with Kankri I'm his arms, and together they rested peacefully.


End file.
